


Undercover

by cofax



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't going to find a body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

The house burned, and burned. Red light pulsed on the dark walls of the surrounding buildings as the fire trucks pulled up, but of course it was too late. It had always been too late, although she hadn't known it at the time.

It was just a job, and just another piece of her training. Stay undercover, befriend one particular young man-- _No, he's not a risk, we just want to keep an eye on him_ \--and get some of the groundwork laid for her advanced biochemistry studies.

So she did that, and because she had been in SHIELD long enough to know which rules were to be obeyed only in the abstract, she hesitated only an imperceptible moment the first time he tugged her through his bedroom door. And if he was more naive than she would have chosen for herself, he was also sneakier in surprising ways. He lied to her regularly about his family, and she knew he was lying--but only because of the encrypted file on her laptop.

And then there was the salt in the windows, and the late-night phone calls she pretended not to hear, and the Latin she didn't understand but knew enough to recognize. _Stick with it,_ she was told. _Keep reporting back._

And then the brother arrived. Hot, she admitted; and suspicious, and a lot more dangerous.

They disappeared; on a family trip, he claimed, but her hearing was better than either of theirs, and the brother wasn't anywhere near as good a liar. 

Despite it all, the fire _was_ a surprise. Although not as much as the yellow-eyed-man must have thought. She got outside just in time, thanks to a few trinkets from the SHIELD labs, and watched.

She saw his brother wrestle Sam away. Watched the house burn to the ground, and was grateful that their upstairs neighbors had gone to Sacramento for the weekend. 

And then, near dawn, the trucks departed, and the sun rose on the charred beams and fallen chimney. Yellow tape fluttered in the wind, and two men in white coveralls raked through the still-warm coals. 

They weren't going to find a body.

Bobbi Morse sighed. She really didn't know what had happened, but it wasn't aliens and it wasn't superheroes, and those were the only things SHIELD was interested in. Especially since it was clear that if Sam Winchester had had any powers of his own, he would have used them.

_Not a telekinetic or pyro,_ she had transmitted. _Cover shot. Orders?_

_Come in,_ had come the response, after a fifteen-minute pause.

Bobbi Morse slung her backpack on her shoulder, adjusted her baseball cap, and started walking towards the Caltrain station.

Maybe someday she would find out what had happened, but for now, she had to put Stanford, and Sam Winchester, behind her. 

Her SHIELD training wasn't complete, and she intended to be Director some day.


End file.
